User blog:Mystical Trixter/GradeAUnderA vs. DudeWithASuit. Trixter's Semi Surfaced Rap Battles Off Season
This series is not dead, I just was having a lot of trouble writing the next battle, so this will be space filler I guess. I really don't know if there's too much of a connection between Greg (Aka DudeWithASuit) and GradeAUnderA aside from Chorus Men and Grade's character kinda looking similar to me, so that's my 10/10 explanation for this pretty lazily written battle rip. Part of this was written by Jason! Thx u Jason i luv u senpai~! <3 That was super cringy to write Intro TRIXTER'S SEMI-SURFACED RAP BATTLES DUDEWITHASUIT VERSUS GRADEAUNDERA BEGIN! (No title cards because howtf do you make TitleCards out of these two? Especially Grade. If somebody wants to try then be my guest lmao.) Battle DudeWithASuit: What's good nigrumps!? Dwassy G stepping up to battle, straight from the Underground, Against a guy whining about celebrities and videos and acting like he's so profound! You're drawing skills are terrible and your voice is like a blight, Your face looks like a toilet, fitting for all the shit talk from that underbite! You're biggest claim to fame is taking down a kinda abusive whore, But this series wouldn't exist without me taking down Thor! I'll give you one thing though; Men's Fashion today does suck, suits are the swaggiest thing! Not expecting much bars from a girly drink person, and we all know how you are with reactions! GradeAUnderA: The fuck was that shit, man!? I play better raps in my transition scenes! But you seem even worse than normal, maybe you aren't who you seem. You try to act so black, but end up looking whiter than both our avatars, You're whole career is a joke, right, you're known for being a Fork Tsar! You got catfished by a dude, people found you and "her" so cute, And now you're getting burned so bad nothing will remain but a pile of suit! You'll never Heal from these Hurts, run back to the shitposting road you've taken, I gotta call my work my style's so sick, I need a doctor, can you get your boyfriend, Jason? DudeWithASuit: Let's have a Community Discussion: do we degrade ingrate Grade, who now users hate? Do we replace an overrated disgrace who ended up failing his goal of making Youtube great? DWAS Day all day mang! What can I say, you've been a whiny bitch forever in the first place, You shouldn't try to overtake me in this debate when you won't even reveal your face! GradeAUnderA: Sure, man, Youtube Drama made me lose fans, but I'm still going and posting, While you quit from your drama, your only legacy is a couple failed promotions! There's an emote for this, but you won't use it no matter how much users beg, Perfectly describes both you and Chorus Men in their rap battles; J1coupe: GET (REKT) GREG! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT THAT SHIT'S ALREADY CONFIRMED! TRIXTER'S SEMI SURFACED RAP BATTLES! Who won? DudeWithASuit GradeAUnderA Category:Blog posts